supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grigori - The End (Again)
The Grigori are a choir of angelic soldiers that were created by God. They had originally been created to be a primary defense for humanity if it came under outside threat. Thus, they were also known as The Watchers for their original mission to watch over mankind. However, when Lucifer rebelled the Grigori joined him on the notion that mankind wasn't worth such dedication and protection from them and became his primary angelic support. They are also the rivals and archenemies of the Powers. They were once quite plentiful but their Rebellion and the Apocalypse have driven them to near extinction. Background The Grigori were a clan of angels meant to be a soldier unit. They were originally just beneath the Powers in terms of strength and rank. Their loyalty was meant to be towards humanity but fell to Lucifer's way of thinking and thought they were too good to condemn themselves to an existance of guarding mankind. They fought in Lucifer's Army as his elite squadron and had commanding authority of his demons. However, Lucifer lost and was cast down into the cage. When that happened, a great deal of them were banished and confined in Hell as well. Those that survived the war and escaped banishment went into hidden exile on Earth. The Grigori weren't truly seen again until the Apocalypse when Lucifer was set free and he released the majority of them from Hell when he acquired a human vessel called Nick. The Grigori led Lucifer's demons in skirmishes and battles against the angels in different parts of the world. Their main resistance were the Powers who met them on the battlefield with unwavering determination. However, the Grigori, while not quite as powerful as the Powers, had the advantage of greater numbers over them. Yet that advantage became mute when Michael had acquired his vessel of Adam Milligan and fought alongside his elite squadron on the front lines against them and turned the tide. On the day of the great battle between Michael and Lucifer, the Grigori met the Powers on the field of battle to try and both keep them away from the the archangels and see if they could assist Lucifer in achieving victory. However, the Powers emerged triumphant as the Grigori lost and were all but destroyed by them. Now, the Grigori have become all but extinct with roughly less than a handful of these angels left. The renegade angel Eligor was released from his imprisonment in Heaven's prison due to Metatron unleashing the Fall. Tamiel, who fled from the fallout of the Apocalypse, kept hidden through a powerful cloak which he sustained by consuming human souls. Strengths Grigori are a high rank of angel and thus have more strength and power than normal angels do, being just below The Powers. *Angel Sword: The Grigori wield an angel sword rather than a normal angel blade. Unlike the swords of the Powers their swords have their name etched on their personal blade and they wield only one. *'High-Tier Strength': The Grigori are an elite choir of warrior angels making them much more powerful and skilled in combat than the average angels are. Only the Archangels and Powers outrank them in the angelic heirarchy. Weaknesses The Grigori possess many weaknesses typical to angels. *'Holy Fire': Fire rings of holy oil can trap the Grigori. *'Angel Banishing Sigil': This sigil can forcefully banish the Grigori away from an area. *'Sealing Sigil': Under this seal the Grigori would be trapped and practically helpless. *'Angelic Weapons': Angel blades and swords can kill the Grigori. *The First Blade: This weapon can kill the Grigori. *The Powers: The Powers are the archenemies of the Grigori and they have a solid hatred for each other for their loyalties to the opposing archangels Michael and Lucifer. Though the Powers are just higher in angelic rank to the Grigori. *Death's Scythe: This weapon can kill anything including the Grigori. Known Grigori *Tamiel Tamiel.jpg|The Grigori Tamiel Eligor.jpg|The Renegade Angel and Grigori Eligor Tamiel's Angel Sword.jpg|Swords of the Grigori *Eligor Facts and Trivia The Grigori or Watchers were told in the biblical Book of Enoch of being angels that numbered roughly 200 and were sent to watch over mankind but fell from grace when they began to lust after human women and seduced them giving rise to the Nephilim. God then sent the Great Flood to eliminate the 'Giants' they spawned and then they were bound in the bowels of the Earth in everlasting chains of darkness until Judgement Day. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Organization Category:Titles and ranks